It is common in a workplace that professional employees and others arrive at an office space formally or semi-formally dressed with a suit or sport jacket or the like, or seasonally with an outer garment such as an overcoat. Typically an outer garment is removed by the wearer upon entry into the office space, and often the jacket is removed for the wearers comfort upon arrival at a personal desk. In particular regarding suit or sport jacket or the like, the jacket may be simply draped over the back of the wearer's office chair, so that the jacket may be readily accessed as needed.
While common, the practice of draping a garment over a seat back is disadvantageous, versus hanging the garment in a closet, using a conventional coat hanger, in that the garment may become wrinkled or suffer undue wear as the wearer leans against parts of the garment draped over the chair.
It is therefore desirable to provide a garment hanger accessory, which can be easily attached or removed from a seat back, and in particular a seat back of an office desk chair or the like, which avoids damage, wrinkling and undue wear of a garment.